


The Pickles Come to Gravity Falls

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Gravity Falls, Rugrats
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: Angelica accidently pushes a button on Stu's latest invention, "The Teleport Stick" that sends the Pickles into the Gravity Falls universe and once they stick breaks, they must rely on the Gravity Falls characters to help get them back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Rugrats and Gravity Falls

It was a typical normal day at the Pickle household. Angelica, who was staying with her Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu while her parents, Drew and Charlotte were out, was practicing some new dance steps to show off for later, Didi was feeding Tommy some milk, while keeping an eye on Dil, who was napping peacefully in a basket and Lou, as usual, was fast asleep in his chair. 

Everything was pretty peaceful and well, until Stu Pickles, after spending the majority of his time in the basement, excitedly rushed up, proudly holding a pen like thing in his hands. “I’VE DONE IT!!!!” 

Stu’s loud outburst had woken up Dil, who started to whimper. Didi sighed and placed Tommy down, walking over to calm down Dil. “Shhh, it’s alright, sweetie,” she cooed in a soothing voice, gently rubbing Dil’s head. “It’s just Stu. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

Once her gentle voice had calmed Dil down, she turned to her husband. “Now what’s all the excitement about, Stu?” 

“Didi, you’re not going to believe it!” Stu exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. “But I think I’ve just made the invention of a lifetime!!”

“Dang it, Stu!” Lou grumped, who had also woken up from his one son’s booming voice. “This better be worth while for waking me up from my nap!” 

“Oh it will, pop! This even might make us a fortune!” He grinned and continued on. “Now this thing i made will-” 

“AUNT DIDI!!! UNCLE STU!!!! GRANDPA LOU!!!” Angelica’s squealing voice echoed through the house as she rushed downstairs, interrupting what Stu was about to say. “Want to see some of my awesome ballet dance moves?” 

She demonstrated some moves to them. “I learned some just by watching some dancers on tv today!!” She bragged. 

“Not now, Angelica,” Didi told her in a calm voice. She was used to Angelica’s constant pestering, as she dealt with it many times before. “Your Uncle Stu has something important to say right now.” 

Angelica sighed and frowned. “Oh, okay.” She walked over and took a seat next to Tommy. “I always have to be shoved aside.” She muttered under her breath.

“Okay, Stu, now what were you saying?” Didi asked after everything had quieted down. 

“Yes, can you just get on with it?” Lou bellowed, sitting up in his chair. “I want to hear if this really is the invention of a lifetime.”  
Stu took a deep breath and stated, “Okay! So I think i have invented a Teleporter Stick that can literally transport you anywhere in the universe!” He proudly held up the stick for all to see. 

The stick really caught Tommy’s attention. He eyed it with fascination and his curiosity got the best of him. 

He decided to ask Angelica what it was. He tugged her on her dress. “Hey Angelica, what’s that thing my dad’s holding up?” He whispered, pointing at the stick with his little finger. 

Angelica turned to glance at it and frowned wider. “It’s a thing that’s driving attention away from me!” She pouted and crossed her arms. “I deserve to get more looked at! How dare they pay more attention to that stick then me!!” 

Didi and Lou eyed at the stick curiously. 

“Wow, that’s impressive, Stu… but.. Is it safe?” Didi eyed it with worry. 

“Yes, you know how some of your inventions always end up in disaster,” Lou reminded him. “Like the time your apple machine thing nearly ran over me!!!” He frowned at the memory. 

“Yes, I know, pop, but don’t worry! I’ve made some adjustments and it works! Just watch!” Stu pushed the button and said, “Take me to the moon!” and then disappeared. A second later, he came back holding moon rocks. “Look! I just came back with real moon rocks from the moon!” 

“Wow, Stu,” Lou smiled, patting his son on the back. “I gotta say. I’m impressed!” 

“Oh, Stu, i think this is one of the most amazing things you’ve ever created!” Didi told him. 

The more praise Didi and Lou gave the Teleporter Stick, the angier Angelica got. She was more important than some dumb stick. Finally, she snapped and stood up. 

Tommy eyed her with worry. “Angelica, what’s wrong?” 

“THAT STICK, THAT’S WHAT!!!” she barked. “I’M CUTER!!! I DESERVE THE MOST ATTENTION HERE!!! I’M GONNA GO SHOW THAT STICK WHO’S BOSS!!!” 

She marched over and swiped the Teleporter Stick from Stu. 

Stu gasped. “ANGELICA!!!” 

“Angelica! You give that stick back to Stu right now!” Didi ordered. 

“NO! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!” she growled. “I HAVE SOME AWESOME DANCE MOVES TO SHOW YOU AND I WON’T LET YOU GIVE THIS STICK MORE ATTENTION ANYMORE ATTENTION. NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO COME WITH ME TO SOME RANDOM PLACE AND-” 

It was at that moment during her yapping, that she had accidently pressed her thumb on the button and everyone in the house vanished. 

A moment later, they all came to a forest in Oregon. 

Everyone looked around. 

“Oh dear, Stu, you’re invention made Angelica transport us all into the forest,” Didi told him uncomfortably, holding a frightened Dil in her arms. 

“Dang it! How are we gonna get home now?” Lou growled. 

“Whoa! Angelica how’d we suddenly get into a forest?” Tommy asked her. 

“I dunno! All i did was blabber and hit some button on this stick!” Angelica said. 

With her frustration, she dropped the stick with such hard force that it broke. 

“Don’t worry, Di! We can just use the stick to teleport us back!” He then noticed the broken stick on the ground.

Stu sighed. “Figures. When Angelica said for all of us to come with her to a random place, it randomly took us all to this forest and now the stick is broken and we can’t go back. He shot her a dirty look. “Well, Angelica. I hope your happy. You got us all trapped in a forest!” 

“Hey! I didn’t even know what this stick did in the first place!” Angelica insisted

“Then you shouldn’t have-” 

“Stu, it’s alright, calm down.” She picked up Tommy with one hand and held Dil with the other. “Everything will turn out fine. Don’t worry. We’ll just find some help!”

“Oh sure! Sure!” Stu rolled his eyes. “And just where are we gonna find help in the middle of a forest?” 

“Look! There’s a cabin right there!” Didi pointed to a cabin with a huge sign on the roof labeled Mystery Shack. “Maybe the people in there can help us!” 

They all rushed towards the shack, where they encountered a big, friendly man in a green question mark shirt raking the leaves outside. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Didi called out to him. 

The man looked up and gave the family a big grin. “Hey guys! I’m Soos, handyman of the Mystery Shack. Have you come for a tour?” 

Stu shook his head. “No, actually sir-”

“Aw come on! You’re joking! Everyone loves Mr. Pines’ tours! And i know you guys are gonna love it too!” 

He ushered them all inside and before anyone could say anything, Soos rushed off to tell Stan that some new tourists are coming. 

“Well what are you guys waiting for?” Lou asked Stu and Didi. “Aren’t you going to tell him that we need help?” 

“Yeah and I don’t really like this man,” Angelica added. “His face is like a gopher’s.” 

“Now guys, Soos was nice enough to even bring us here. We’ll just look at the tour with this Mr. Pines person he’s calling and then ask for help,” Didi said. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Stu agreed. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Lou stated. 

“What?!! But I wanna go home now!!!” Angelica wailed. “I have some awesome dance-”

“Enough with the dance moves, Angelica!” Stu growled. “You’re the one that even got us into this mess-”

“Stu!” Didi shot her husband a dirty look and turned to Angelica with a sweet expression. “Honey what Stu means is that we’ll watch this tour and then ask to get home and then you can dance off to us all you want.” 

“But.. oh okay.” Angelica sighed, seeing that their was no point in arguing. 

And so the Pickles waited to meet this Mr. Pines person so he can take them on a tour and try to ask for help afterwards so they can get back home.


End file.
